At first touch
by gloryxjewel
Summary: Xena saves gabrielle once again and it forces her write her feelings down... is to be continued!


AT FIRST TOUTCH

(Xena's scroll)

Before this night I nearly lost the one thing in the world I long to keep forever. To lose someone is to really appreciate them; to love there faults as much as their heart. I have always known you, Gabrielle to be someone special, something dear to me so much so I could never find the words. What I write before me now doesn't, couldn't comprehend my love for you. It's beyond our existence, and to be able to even touch would be to take a star from the sky. I don't want to lose you, your friendship, you heart, your soul. So I pledge that from here on I will show you my love Gabrielle. You told me its more important to remember the love I can give, instead of the love I desire. I have everything when I look into your eyes. When I have nothing and you by my side, you complete me. How I want you to complete me in every sense of the word. I love you so. Yet I sit here, knowing you will not read the truth I write. 

*********************************************************************************

(Gabrielle's scroll)

I wasn't sure at first, and now looking back, still I would do it again. I probably shouldn't have read it but all the same I'm relieved I did. Xena saved me today, it wasn't the first time, and it's been the closest yet though. I've come to realise I'm just as important to Xena as she is me... my dear Xena, if only you knew. She wouldn't read my scrolls as I did hers, I feel like a fool, truly for knowing how I always complained if she looked over my shoulder, or even made for an unfinished scroll. Now she won't be tempted to read them, for she believes I write of journeys together. When she asked to borrow a scroll I knew it was something she had to do, Xena has never been one for writing her thoughts. My heart is striving to play on its own accord, by the gods if I allowed that to happen Xena would freak. I would do anything for her to realise I feel the same, but I'm not going to chance ruining our friendship. She is just as scared beneath her armour, her worrier form she poses so well. I doubt our bodies will even act out our true feelings, I doubt a lot, except that we are together forever, in life, love energy, and peace. How I want you to see I'm yours completely, and how I love you so.

*********************************************************************************

That night was extremely different from the previous, both Xena and Gabrielle had written down their heart and Both had secretly read each other's. Xena had made a silent pledge to Gabrielle and after reading Gabrielle's scroll, very much a reply to Xena's she decided to make another silent pledge. 

Gabrielle sat on the bed and began taking her boats off, a light breeze was blowing from the window behind, and Xena quickly pulled it too noticing Gabrielle's shivers. She walked toward the bed and sat on the other side, both facing back to back. Gabrielle turned around, as did Xena and they met face to face.

Xena raised her had to gently caress her check still damp from all the tears "I nearly lost you." she began with a soft tone

Gabrielle bought her hand up to take Xena's "But you didn't, I'm OK" she claimed as another tear fell from the deepest part of her soul. 

Xena took her thumb to her check to wipe the salty sting away "Gabrielle, tell me what it is"

Gabrielle didn't respond she tightened her grip on Xena's hand "I'm just tired Xena" she told her, knowing Xena knew different she looked down hoping the moment would pass.

"OK, lets get some sleep" She stepped of the bed and began to walk toward her own

"Xena?" there was a slight trembling apparent in her voice. Xena looked up with a sympathetic head tilt. Gabrielle continued "Will you hold me for a while?"

Xena didn't hesitate. She simply nodded with a sympathetic smile. She quietly got changed without speaking a word and then crept underneath the covers next to Gabrielle. Both lying side by side, Xena placed her arm around her soul mates waste. "Night Gabrielle" 

"Night Xena" she replied gratefully

*********************************************************************************** 

A few hours had passed when Xena awoke from Gabrielle's tossing & turning. Gabrielle opened her eyes to be facing Xena; she offered a light smile in her sleepy state. 

"Thank you" It almost sounded although Gabrielle had muttered it in her sleep it was so soft. 

Xena reclaimed her consciousness "What for?" she asked in the same light tone.

Gabrielle opened her eyes again "For being patient, for holding me" she sniffled a little and bought her own arm up placing it over Xena's waste. 

Xena quickly mimicked her and pulled her closer so neither would tempt falling off the small bed. There faces only inches away, Xena breathed her response "I'm here for you, whenever you need me, whatever, always Gabrielle" 

Her seriousness bought Gabrielle to open her eyes once again, for a while laying like this just taking in the stillness. Gabrielle placed her face even closer to nearly be touching Xena's "I love you Xena" she held a logging in her eyes to waiting to hear the same. 

Xena had heard this many times, and of course it had always meant a lot to hear it, but this time was as if Gabrielle was declaring something more. It was at this moment She knew. She gently kissed her in an ordinary friendly manner as they had done before. She pulled back just enough to say the words "I love you too" before she could take another breath Gabrielle had planted a kiss of her own on Xena's lips in the same friendly manner, this time a little harder. On letting go Xena breathed deeply, realising Gabrielle's breathing also grew deeper in those few seconds. They both smiled knowingly; Gabrielle bit her bottom lip shyly.

Xena began playing with Gabrielle's short blonde hair, taking it out of her face, her eyes. She took a final deep breath before taking her lips across. Gabrielle motioned her face forward her to meet them. They had longed for this moment, yearned, pinned for it. Never the less It was delicate, but full of want, they didn't fight it. Their need for each other grew instantly as they broke for air. They took that moment to reflect in each other's eyes, Xena's hand made for Gabrielle's and they entwined in an intimate grip. Gabrielle pulled her head from behind for another kiss. As there tongues dances together Xena pulled herself up to be more on top of Gabrielle. In response Gabrielle let out a light moan and opened her eyes realising her own arousal "Xena. I..."

Xena had bought two fingers over her mouth to hold her from speaking "Its OK, I mean if..." she paused "It was just a kiss" Xena reflected quickly, she thought she may have been too forceful. She didn't want to take advantage.

"Just a kiss?" she knew it was more and shock her head ". That held so much in its quick passing" Gabrielle kissed Xena's fingers as they lay on her lips "Its left me... " She paused to find the right words "...wanting" She explained with softly as she worked around her thoughts "Gods, Xena." she began as if her heart was awakening her to the truth "I want you to take me!" she made herself clear.

Xena's eyes widened in response delight more than surprise "Gabrielle? You mean..." she asked realising, they both felt it "...to be lovers?" Xena's voice was with question but all the same filled with a delicate love. 

She felt a little embarrassed and looked around the room, quickly she answered looking back into Xena's eyes "Yes" I mean if you... if you don't its.." she hoped Xena would continue, for the sake of there friendship she didn't care for the answer.

"Yes!" Xena didn't hesitate. They both smiled for a second 

Gabrielle let out a slight chuckle as they began to unite in another kiss.. Xena managed to pull away "What?" she tried to look serious but with all Gabrielle's giggling beneath her she posed a smile.

"Its nothing, Its.." Her face fell to be serious; at least she tried to hold it in "have you done it before?" Xena's eyes widened and Gabrielle re-worded it "I mean with a woman?" She realised it was a delicate question that could have waited.

"Noooooooo" Xena wasn't sure what she was getting at "but, being a woman, its not.." she paused for a second "Why do you ask?" she got back on track

"I'm not that great, under the sake so to speak!" she explained 

Xena shock her head "Are you serious, Gabrielle, you only have to touch me, one look at me and I'm in the Elysha fields. Trust me, you're already good"

Gabrielle wasn't sure; she felt this only put more pressure on. Still she thought this was a good place to start "Show me where.." she asked offering Xena complete control

Xena looked confused "Where?"

"Where would you like me to touch you!" she said straight-faced 

Xena laughed very quietly to her own amusement and took a hold of Gabrielle's hand, they kissed passionately as she placed Gabrielle's hand between her thighs... not to be touching. Gabrielle hesitated in her innocence, but couldn't hold back her lust and bought her hand up Xenas thigh toward her centre. Xena breathed deeply as she found her way to Xena's desire. Gabrielle's mouth fell open watching Xena take her head back and lean against her hand to feel her harder. 

Xena managed to mutter a few cannibals from Gabrielle's name and dove back to her for another taste of her lips. Gabrielle Felt Xena rocking now against her, Xena's leg fell between hers teasing her in its fleeting touch. "Xena." she breathed her name heavily as she lifted her hips up to meet Xena's thigh to show her what she wanted. In all Xena's pleasure she began to thrust her thigh a little harder as she motioned. Gabrielle couldn't believe the pleasure, it had began taking over her.

Xena felt close to climax, she couldn't, she wanted to take Gabrielle. She lifted herself up away from Gabrielle's hand; Gabrielle took the moment to steady her breathing. Soon enough Xena took her own hand to give Gabrielle the same treatment. Gabrielle wriggled beneath her, pushing for all that she could take and Xena didn't give anything less. Gabrielle raised her leg to conjoin between Xena's, and like this they rocked lustfully into one another.

Soon enough they fell flat onto the bed limp and satisfied. Xena was careful not to put too much of her weight on Gabrielle and slid a little to the side. Still tangled Gabrielle opened her eyes to face Xena's "you complete me" she breathed softly 

Xena stroked Gabrielle's face and watched her close her eyes, as she whispered "and you complete me" then placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before drifting off to join her. 

TO BE CONTINUED………

*************************************************************************************************

The next morning came too soon. They began their journey across a small path, it was pretty quiet, a few birds is all...

Gabrielle chuckled to herself "Xena I think you must have lied about me being the first.. Your hands they just.."

Xenas hand flew like lighting across her face to cover her mouth.. Gabrielle tried to continue "this is a prime example!" she said through her hand 

"Shh Gabrielle, not so loud!" she took her hand away gently caressing her cheek in doing so "I smell a rat!" she stopped in dead on the path

"Ares?" Gabrielle took a guess.

"Show yourself!" she spat

In that moment he appeared on the path before them "So I'm a rat now?" he glared with a proud stance

"Ares, why do you always have to wait for me to call you something to make you appear?"

"Would you rather I use a battle cry to let you know I'm there first?" 

"Ha, ha!" she faked a laugh, she noticed Ares eyeing up Gabrielle "Hey.. Did you want something? She thought this was little unusual

"Yeah.. I know something you know! And if the price is right I'm willing to keep it to my self!" she loved these little intimate moments of bargaining for a win

"What is it that you know that don't want anyone else to know?" she asked with a cocky tone

Gabrielle looked at Xena with a look saying 'Hello.. You and I'

"Well lets see.." Ares began "What was it, oh yes you have a secret, about a little boy" 

"What good could become of telling them he is my child?" she didn't see his point, other than to try and get his queen back.

"Everybody would want him dead, think, they could you him to get your attention. He would be surrounded in danger!" 


End file.
